The present invention relates in general to a modular platform type of load transporting arrangement.
The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the Government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefore.
Current types of load transport arrangements involve deployment of platform forming modules, such as the lighterage systems for transporting army cargos such as tanks, trucks, vehicles, etc. between the decks of marine vessels and shore. Various operational and structural joint problems arise with respect to such modules during platform assemblage and use of the lighterage transport system, especially under ocean conditions. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a modular platform type of load transport arrangement, wherein platform establishment is more readily achieved and maintenance of firm joints between platform modules is enhanced with reduced effort.
In accordance with the present invention, the joint connectors projecting from the ends of platform modules are received within aligned sockets mounted on the modules being firmly joined thereto by aligned locking balls projected from each joint connector through openings in side plates of the connector housing adjacent opposite longitudinal ends thereof. Projection of such locking balls is effected by manual rotation of a camshaft with reduced force to induce axial displacement relative thereto by means of camming wedges within each connector housing in engagement with pairs of the balls for guided displacement through laterally extending sleeves within the housing, adjustably secured to the side housing walls.